Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The XIII'th Arc
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: Sequel to the Past Arc. Geoffrey has returned to present time, but a year has passed since his absence. After reuniting with his old teammates, Geoffrey heads out on yet another journey to take care of Neo-Organization XIII who have been spreading chaos throughout the Anime Worlds. However, with new enemies also means a whole new string of problems for our heroes...


Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The XIII'th Arc

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**Prologue: Drifting Through Time Once More**

'A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory... '

'A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream... '

'I want to line the pieces up...'

'Yours and mine.'

**TTT===============TTT**

Previously on Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix:

Mizuki had regained control of her Gender Bender gene, but chose to remain as a girl after learning she was in the past. Training alongside Misaki Tenchi, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus under Masters Eraqus and Yuko, Mizuki learned many new secrets surrounding the Keyblade. Once the Unversed appeared, both Mizuki and Tenchi venture out to many familiar and new worlds, soon discovering Xehanort and Fei-Wang Reed's evil plots. Eventually all five Keyblade wielders met up in the Keyblade Graveyard and engaged in a long and fierce war. Terra's body is corrupted by Xehanort's heart, Ventus falls comatose, and Aqua later falls into the Realm of Darkness. Tenchi returns to Yuko's Shop for more training while Mizuki chases after,Reed by investigating a new disturbance in a world under construction. Searching around the barren area, Mizuki battles a mysterious figure that attacked her. Upon defeating him, another vortex envelops Mizuki as she falls through another dimensional portal...

**TTT===============TTT**

_WORLD: ? ? ?_

Mizuki once again drifted through the dark abyss of time and space, again unable to move or speak. As this WAS the second time to go through this, she was not as panicked as last time. Last time she had traveled through time about ten years in the past, so Mizuki easily figured she was either going further back in time or back to the future... or present... or... ARRRGH! Time travel was SOOOO confusing... The darkness loomed closer than last time, but with more confidence in who s/he was and believing in his/her friends, Mizuki smiled as she concentrated and shifted bodies back to her male form for the first time in a LONG time. As he descended towards an unknown destination, Geoffrey kept smiling to himself knowing he was ready to handle anything that dared to cross his path.

**TTT**

**TTT===============TTT**

**TTT**

_WORLD: ? ? ?_

A trio of girls stood at the edge of a VERY white castle. In fact, the building was so white, it caused the three to leave the castle numerous times to another world so not to develop a massive headache from the lack of fashion senses their leaders had for designing.

One girl had red hair tied in a pigtail. The other had waist-long pink hair that flowed freely down her back. The third who stood in the middle as leader of the small group had blue shoulder-length hair done up in a ponytail. All three had blue-eyes and wore black cloaked coats.

The redhead felt an energy signature and turned to her allies. "Kizumix. Nixmachi. Do ya feel that?"

The blue haired girl, known as Kizumix nodded. "I did, Xonkar. It seems that 'he' has returned from his little trip." she replied as a smirk formed on her lips.

The pink haired girl known as Nixmachi gave a small giggle. "Indeed so, Oneechan. Shall we begin our plan then?"

Xonkar had a cocky grin form as well. "Plan Assist Reality in Secrecy?" she asked.

Kizumix nodded in confirmation. "Yep. Plan A.R.S. shall comence at once. Send the notices to our 'friends' to gather at the witch's place."

Nixmachi shivered at the mention of 'the witch'. "You mean ALL of his allies? Is it really a good idea for them all to re-gather? What if the Disney Organization finds out what we're doing?"

"Don't worry about it." Kizumix said, waving off Nixmachi's unneeded concern. "Roxas left them and they lost Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia at Castle Oblivion. We lost Yexbryl, Oshihisx, Toxpir, and Daxvl there as well but I never liked them anyways. My point is their Organization's strength is practically cut in half. We got the advantage of two Keybkades to zero with Roxas and Xion gone. Axel will most likely go renegade soon, so that would leave only Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Demyx, and Luxord under Xemnas's control. We got the three of us plus Kaxranu, Soffxnar, Tigcharlx, and Xozzer under Xered so we got nothing to worry about."

"We oughta set up the others to fight 'him' eventually." Xonkar noted with a nod. "Knowing that bird-brain Soffxnar, he'll go after Nerima pretty soon. Too bad my original has grown stronger than HIS original self or Heartless was." she snickered, as memories of her true self flowed through her mind. Oh... she did NOT like Soffxnar's original self and had celebrated when he had been eliminated.

"And Kaxranu will most likely target Inu Yasha in Feudal Japan soon after." Nixmachi quipped as her forehead furrowed. "You think Xozzer will return to the Sorcerer Kingdoms world?"

"Most likely." Kizumi replied with a stern nod. "Those three originated from those worlds, so it's only natural to want to return to your home even if your body isn't what once was. Tigcharix will probably return to the Black Spot, but knows how THAT crackpot will act. Which just leaves..."

"Xered." Nixmachi and Xonkar finished simultaneously.

"We'll leave him to the Keyblade wielders. It IS about time Sora to reawaken from Naminé's 'operation'." Kizumix said as she opened up a Corridor of Darkness behind herself. "Anyone up for a Duel?" she asked as she prepared to enter the portal.

"Not again... " her friends whined/groaned together.

**OOO**

**OOO===============OOO**

**OOO**

End of Prologue

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

Major spoilers here for those who know which worlds the listed Nobodies came from and understand the relationship connections. I was originally planning on having a Neo-Organization member aid Roxas in the data Twilight Town, but settled on something different for a nice twist. I do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts series or any other video games, anime, or manga I will be using as references.


End file.
